


По пятьдесят

by Rashiro



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Great Conqueror, Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Le Petit Chaperon Rouge | Little Red Riding Hood - Charles Perrault, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Цикл пвпшных драбблов из пятидесяти слов. Между собой не связаны.
Relationships: Hunter/Wolf/Hunter, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), One-eyed/Passkey, Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley, Tow Mater/Lightning McQueen





	1. Нахал! (Великий Завоеватель; Одноглазый/Отмычка; насилие, секс в публичном месте)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

— Нахал, — взвизгивает Отмычка, когда член Одноглазого прошивает его внутренности.

Тот всегда был грубым, но сейчас трахает так, словно хочет выбить из Отмычки душу.

Кусты слишком редкие, и любой может их увидеть, если обратит внимание на задушенные стоны.

Отмычка прикусывает губу, когда понимает, что от этих мыслей член встаёт только сильнее.


	2. В чужих лапах (Voltron: Legendary Defender; Коливан/Кит; ксенофилия, сайз-кинк)

Кита пробирает до мурашек, когда Коливан скользит рукой — нет, целой лапой — от шеи до паха. Когда накрывает член и чуть царапает кожу когтями — от этого пробирает дрожь, желание становится невыносимым.

— Сейчас, — рычит Кит и выгибается на постели в головокружительном оргазме.

Открывает глаза он в одиночестве. Дурацкие фантазии, которые забивают голову.


	3. На прощание (Haikyuu!!; Киндаичи/Кагеяма)

Кагеяма давится спермой, кашляет, и Киндаичи на мгновение становится стыдно. Но только на мгновение, ведь эта ночь — последняя. Вот за выпрашивание точно стыдно, слишком унизительно.

— Моя очередь.

Киндаичи наклоняется и целует член Кагеямы, облизывает по всей длине и заглатывает полностью. Довольно жмурится, когда чувствует ласковое прикосновение к волосам.

На прощание.


	4. Вместо смерти (Красная Шапочка; Охотники/Волк; тройничок, ксенофилия (фурри), насилие)

Охотники обступают Волка с двух сторон, воткнутые по бокам топоры пугают. Волк прижимает уши и жалобно скулит.

— Шире пасть.

Член у Охотника огромный и невкусно пахнет. Волк покорно вываливает язык и заглатывает до основания. И скулит, когда чувствует проникновение не меньшего по размеру члена в задницу.

Лучше это, чем смерть.


	5. Финиш (Тачки; Молния МакКуин/Мэтр; технофилия)

МакКуин подаётся назад, тычась Мэтру выхлопной трубой в рот. Тот податливо обхватывает её губами — делает всё, что взбредёт МакКуину в голову, и ничего не просит взамен.

От ощущения трубы в чужом рту мотор захлёбывается оборотами, МакКуина трясёт — наверное, это сравнимо с финишированием первым.

Но такого с МакКуином ещё не случалось.


	6. Оборотни (Harry Potter; Ремус/Билл; измена)

Рем рычит диким зверем и впивается Биллу в шею: сейчас можно не сдерживаться. Можно размашисто вгонять член в чужую задницу, чувствовать ответное желание и никакого страха. Можно быть собой и удовлетворить сдерживаемые желания. Идеальный секс.

А потом оба вернутся к своим жёнам, закроют зверей внутри души и будут примерными мужьями.


End file.
